


Roxanne (AU Exotic Dancer Loki/Thor)

by SebastianAD



Category: Frostthunder - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, Thor - Fandom, Thorki - Fandom, Thunderfrost - Fandom
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, Possessive Thor, Shameless Loki, Top!Loki, bottom!Thor, exotic dancer Loki, intentional jealousy baiting, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 17:19:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12017433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SebastianAD/pseuds/SebastianAD
Summary: AU Exotic Dancer Loki works at a nightclub. Thor is an inattentive boyfriend. Hot sex results.





	Roxanne (AU Exotic Dancer Loki/Thor)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration from Mokonosuke7 on tumblr.   
> Title Song by The Police

Loki leaned back against the pole and looked around the nightclub. Same old faces doing the same old routines. So boring. His shift was almost over and Thor was late, again. All he had was the music and the dance. So he threw himself into it.  
He slowly brought his leg up, leather jacket parting to reveal thigh high heeled boots. The jacket was slit to his hip and revealed his creamy thighs. The leather curved to his body and draped almost to his ankles. Completely covered and yet sinfully exposed. The perfect image of the virgin whore. He smiled. Thor’s favorite look.  
So Loki spun around, leather tails fanning out as he twirled and dipped. He ran his chest down the pole and lightly caressed the cool metal while slowly swaying to the music. He undulated upright and tossed his mane of glossy black hair behind him.  
He followed the flow of music and closed his brilliant emerald eyes. He ignored all the other patrons, especially his ex-lover and danced for himself. He moved with the rhythm and made love to himself before the crowd. He rubbed his front down the pole and hooked one muscular calf around it. Balancing on one killer heel he bent himself backwards. He ran his hands, so slowly, from the pole, up his boots and teasingly hesitated over his straining thigh.  
One hand went behind his head and the other slowly palmed his bulge through his leather short shorts. Dancing always excited him and tonight was no exception. His hair swept the stage as he swung to the side and spun around. He dropped to his knees and flung his chest downwards so his ass was high, but his face was resting on the stage. His arms spread out in perfect supplication.  
With his hair covering most of his face he smiled. He was born to be center stage. He craved the gasps and moans of the crowd. He heard Fandral’s groan cut through the noise but he knew that groan intimately. He didn’t want to overly encourage Fandral but he did enjoy the attention. He loved Thor but he also liked to know he was desired.  
He rocked forward, scraping his chest along the floor and raised up on his arms. Slowly he crawled around the pole on all fours and licked his lips. He scanned the crowd again, raising his eyebrow and showing a bit of tongue. But the blue eyes he was searching for was still missing. Fandral’s lighter blue eyes were locked onto him however and he was wearing a wistful expression. Loki also knew that look well.  
Slowly Loki sat back on his heels. While he was squatting there he smiled at the hungry crowd. He ran his hands, so slowly, through his long hair. He brushed his fingertips over his lips and tipped his head back to trace the muscles in his neck. As his fingers stroked down his throat he brought his knees together. All to the pulsing music from the overhead speakers.  
Pressing his nails lightly into his pale, exposed thighs he slid his fingers down his legs and cupped his knees. Flashing a wicked grin he met Fandral’s eyes and slowly pulled his legs apart. He watched his ex-lover awkwardly adjust his instant hard on while a girl perched on each thigh. Still grinning he looked past them and watched his late lover stride into the club. Thor sauntered to his normal spot at the front and looked Loki over. He dropped a saucy wink and settled in for the show. Oblivious that he was late.  
Loki hooked a calf around the pole and quickly swung his body around it. He let go and used his impressive leg muscles to hold himself up. Then he bent his body backwards. Completely upside down with all his bared skin showing. Running his fingers through his hair, letting his legs bear his weight, he looked past Thor. And he smiled. His wicked grin. Past Thor and straight at Fandral. Before Fandral could think he smiled back. Then he realized that Thor had turned around and was looking right at him. He had the grace to blush but then his eyes went wide at a sight from the stage.   
Thor watched Fandral whisper something to his girls and push them off his lap. He nervously ran a hand through his short blond hair and wondered what Loki was playing at. Thor was looking at him curiously before he turned around to talk to Loki. But the stage was empty. He stood and caught the sight of green and gold from the corner of his eye.  
Twirling around he watched Loki sashay across the crowded nightclub. Past all his fans blowing kisses and waving at his adoring crowd. And then walk straight to Fandral. All strut and hips. Loki straddled Fandral’s lap and ran one fingertip over his pale goatee. Then Loki rested his hand on Fandral’s shoulder and slowly undulated to the music. As he dipped and ground himself into Fandral’s thigh he felt strong fingers grip his waist.  
He opened his mouth to admonish Fandral for breaking the clubs rules. The policy was very strict about looking only, never touching. He closed his mouth with a satisfied smirk when he noticed Fandral’s hands both very properly behind his own head.   
He felt the low grumble in his ear more than heard it. He winked at Fandral and started his lap dance again. Ignoring Thor’s hands on his waist and the solid weight behind him. Quickly he was lifted up and off Fandral. Easily like he was a doll. He was held aloft, like a prize, and felt Thor’s beard bury into his neck.  
“What are you playing at Loki? Did you forget to whom you belong?”  
“Have you my brutish lover?”  
He was set down, delicately, and spun to face Thor. He brought his hands up and placed them on that massive chest. Smiling innocently up at his confused beau he splayed his hands out, and shoved.  
Caught off guard Thor took two stumbling steps backwards before he regained his footing. Loki was lithe but every muscle he had was toned to perfection. Thor often forgot how strong he actually was.   
“Loki…”  
“No. I am not your property and I will not be taken lightly.”  
“Why were you dancing for Fandral?”  
“I dance for myself. Always. I wanted to dance for someone who appreciated every moment of my performance. Not someone who shows up to take me home.”  
“I especially loved your little dip at the end of your spin Loki dear…”  
“Not another word Fandral.”  
“Very well Thor. I’ll leave you boys to this, only if you’re fine Loki?”  
“I’m fine now Fanny Darling. Have a great night.”  
Fandral stood quickly and executed a graceful bow. He winked once at Loki and sauntered off to find his own distraction. Thor nodded to him and kept his eyes on Loki. When Loki scowled Thor smiled a little sadly.  
“Loki, stop playing. We both know that you don’t want Fandral. Talk to me. ”  
Loki turned to him and arched a delicate eyebrow.  
“I want you idiot. I want all of you. More than you’re currently giving me! Your mouth tells me lies and says that you’re mine. But your actions tell the truth!”  
Thor looked his irate lover over. Loki became scarily cold and calm when truly upset. Only the toe of his boot tapping gave away his hissed frustration. Suddenly Thor smiled and grabbed him up. He crushed Loki to his chest and kissed him hard. He pulled back just far enough to get a better hold and some breath. Then he chuckled and calmly tossed his panting lover over his shoulder. Ignoring the cat calls and applause that broke out over the club Thor carried his captive into the back. Just like a caveman that Loki was always comparing him to.  
Loki sighed dramatically and blew kisses into the wild crowd. He was rewarded with a loud smack on his upturned bottom from a grinning Thor. He smiled and braced his hands on Thor’s tight ass. Giving a saucy wink to Fandral he pinched Thor’s bottom and laughed. In Thor’s arms, or across his shoulder, Loki always relaxed.  
Fandral had his arms around two women and nodded back. He was grateful that Loki hadn’t taken his flirtation any further. They had ended their relationship before Thor became a regular and maintained a flirty friendship. For him the lust and affection was buried deep but still there. But when Thor had walked in, Fandral had taken a large step back. They rarely talked anymore but Fandral couldn’t deny himself of the pleasure of watching Loki dance. He was poetry in motion and sexy as hell. The angel’s body had perfectly mixed with his devil mind and Loki was sin incarnate. So Fandral watched, knowing Loki liked an audience. And if he occasionally called his own lovers by the wrong name he always made it up to them.   
He watched Loki being carried off and buried his nose into one of the girl’s black hair. His smile was only slightly envious as he watched the larger man haul Loki off over his shoulder. He watched Loki take his swats with a lustful eye and turned back to his own women. One day he would overcome his infatuation with the beautiful man, but not tonight.   
Thor felt Loki wiggle and swatted his pert rear again. He kicked the door to the dressing room opened and passed Loki’s roommate. Anthony squeezed past them still smoothing out his garter belt and flashed the couple a dazzling smile. He stretched himself out and walked out to the platform with a confident click to his heels. The crowd was already rowdy from Loki’s performance and the noise and music cranked up in volume when Anthony started his routine.  
Thor gave Loki’s ass another light swat, mainly to stop them both from staring at Anthony’s small G-string and walked into the small room. He kicked the door shut and ignored the racks of costumes and random bits of life cluttered around. He kicked an empty pizza box aside and plucked Loki off his shoulder. He backed him into the wall and crowded him in. Just like he knew that Loki liked. He held Loki’s beautiful neck with one hand and his waist in the other. Hovering his lips over Loki’s he breathed in his unique scent. Sweat, apples, leather, and sex. All Loki and heavenly sinful.  
“Watching you dance is like watching angels fuck.”  
Loki smiled up at his broad lover and leaned forward to bite Thor’s bottom lip. Not hard, just enough so that Thor knew he was willing to use teeth. Then he jumped and wrapped his legs around Thor’s waist. He delicately took Thor’s face in his hands and brought their lips together. Thor’s hands moved to Loki’s ass and slowly started rocking him.  
“You missed most of my dance, and interrupted me. I was dancing for Fandral. Now unhand me. You don’t deserve me.”  
“Of course I don’t deserve you, none do. But you do belong in my arms. I did miss your dance, to my regret but you weren’t dancing for Fandral. You only dance for yourself, even when I’m here. Ah, look how perfectly you wrap around me, my perfect little Loki.”  
“You were late, again.”  
“My humblest apologies my sweet, my time is not always my own. I had to work late.”  
Thor began kissing those pouty lips until Loki sighed into his mouth. He locked his ankles behind Thor’s back and wrapped his slender arms around his lover’s broad neck.  
“I’m still cross with you. Are you not the slightest bit jealous that I was with Fandral?”  
“You were not with him. You were dancing in his space, but you only dance for yourself. Is he a poor substitute for me dearest? Jealousy would mean I was afraid to lose you to him. I’m not. I know you. You belong to me as much as I belong to you. Now, envious? Yes. Immensely. How I wished to be sitting in that chair and being the center of your attentions. Feeling your cock grinding into my thigh. Your beautiful hair brushing against my face. Your strong hands holding onto my shoulders. Yes, my Loki. I was envious.”  
“And if I wanted to remain cross with you?”  
“You may do whatever you desire my spoiled little Loki. So long as you only want to do it with me.”  
“Lift me higher Thor.”  
Thor smiled, tightened his grip on Loki’s ass and raised him up easily. Loki rocked forward, kissed him hard, and reached between them. As Loki undid Thor’s jeans he rested his face into that comforting broad chest. As his fingers wrapped around Thor’s already hard cock he rubbed his nose into the familiar hoodie.  
“Tell me why you love me Thor.”  
Thor growled, a sound Loki felt beneath his cheek and he slowly walked them to a wooden chair. Thor kneaded Loki’s firm round cheeks and ran his nose across his silky hair. He felt Loki stroking him and running his thumb across his sensitive tip. He groaned and kissed Loki’s hair.  
“There are many reasons to love you Loki. I love your wild nature the most. You belong to no one but yourself. You please yourself first and yet you have given yourself to me. I love your eyes but especially when you spot me in the crowd. They widen and light up, all because you saw me. I love your smile and I love your smirk. I love your laugh and the graceful way you move. You dance like poetry sounds.”  
Thor lifted him higher and captured his silky lips. As he kissed Loki he felt the tension drain out of his lover. As Loki sagged into his arms he spun and carefully set Loki down on the chair. He dropped to his knees and ran his rough hands up Loki’s boots until he gripped creamy thighs. He carefully pulled down Loki’s small black shorts and tossed them behind him with a smile.  
Thor ran his lips up the top of the boots and then his tongue slid out. He licked a broad path from Loki’s thigh to his hip. Thor pushed Loki’s costume up and ran his tongue across his flat stomach and down to his hard cock. He ran his mouth up and down the shaft until he heard Loki moan and felt those nimble fingers grab into his hair.  
He held the base of Loki’s needy cock with one hand and suckled the tip. He lapped his tongue under Loki’s cock and swirled it around his crown. Thor waited until Loki had started rocking his hips and moaning before he pulled free of those clutching hands. He stood and wiped his mouth off on his sleeve and smiled down at his debauched lover.   
Quickly he shrugged off his hoodie and pushed his jeans off. As he stood there he watched Loki trail his fingernails down his own stomach and take his cock in hand. Loki watched Thor looking and slid a hand up his leather shirt to pinch his own nipples. He licked his lips, green eyes never leaving Thor’s face and silently stroked himself.  
Thor ran his hands down his bare chest, squeezing his own sensitive nipples and continued down over his stomach. One hand lightly, almost delicately stroked his heavy cock. He reached behind himself and fingered his plug with a smile. He gave Loki another wink and pulled it out. Closing his eyes he threw back his head with a moan and simply stood there.  
Loki’s mouth fell open at the sight of the big man standing before him. He stopped touching himself and took in everything. The way Thor’s hair fell over his shoulders, the drops of fluid on the tip of his cock, the large dripping plug dangling from his hand. He watched Thor drop it to the ground and smile down at him. Loki closed his mouth with a snap and sat up straight. Then he smiled.  
“You need a seat you big brute?”  
“I was hoping you’d offer.”  
Carefully Thor straddled the wooden chair, and took Loki’s face in both his large hands. He leaned down for a kiss and as their lips met Thor felt Loki’s cock push at his stretched hole. He sighed into Loki’s mouth and lowered himself down farther. His thighs straining, he kept lowering until he felt that hard cock deep in his ass. He felt Loki’s hands gently take hold of his waist and he slid his tongue into that warm and inviting mouth.   
Thor started to tremble as he lowered himself the last bit and rested on Loki’s thighs. With Loki buried deep within he sat back with a groan. Loki made a needy sound as the motion pushed him even deeper. His fingers dug into Thor’s hips as he clutched his large lover.   
“And if I still feel cross?”  
“Just wait until I start dancing for you my love.”  
Thor grinned and steadied himself on Loki’s lap. He placed his hands on Loki’s slim shoulders and started to rock his hips. Once he had a nice rhythm he started undulating his whole body. He smiled as Loki gasped and rode him harder.  
The chair creaked with every thrust but Loki heard nothing except Thor’s breathy moaning. His lover’s large cock was tight against his belly and rubbed against Loki’s leather clad stomach on every thrust. It was leaking with every stroke and the flush was going up from his massive chest up to his neck. Loki sat still and watched Thor’s erotic dance. He was glorious in his abandon. His long blond hair was spilling down his back and he was clutching at Loki’s shoulders. Loki felt his balls drawing tight and held on even tighter to his wild lover.   
“Come for me like this Thor. Bury my cock deep in your ass and come for me. Come all over me. Let me taste you!”  
Loki bent forward and took Thor’s purple cock in one hand. As he roughly stroked the shaft he stuck his tongue out and managed a nice lick on every thrust. He tightened his grip on both Thor’s cock and his hip and ignored the alarming sounds coming from the chair.   
“Loki, my amazing Loki. I love everything about you. You wit, your cunning, your dancing, your body, oh god, your tongue. I love your contagious laugh, your sparkling eyes, and your silky hair. I love your hair. Oh, god, Loki. I’m so close.”  
Thor reached up and cupped the back of Loki’s head. Threading that glossy hair into his fingers he moaned and his rocking became erratic. Loki looked up at Thor, lost chasing his release, so beautiful with his head thrown back riding Loki for all he was worth. Loki planted his booted feet and started thrusting up into Thor’s hot body. He felt Thor contract tightly around him before he heard the scream that was wrenched from the big man’s throat.  
Loki licked at the first few streams that pumped from Thor’s pulsing cock. Then he left the rest of fall across his chest. He felt Thor’s hand tighten in his hair as the other squeezed down hard on his shoulder. When that hand released him, only to encircle his neck he felt his own orgasm crest. He opened his mouth to yell but his sound was stolen by Thor’s mouth.   
Thor licked deep into Loki’s mouth as he slowly rocked them both to completion. When he felt Loki moan he simply sagged on top of the spent dancer. Thor gave him a final sweet kiss, wrapped his arms tightly around his lover and buried his face into Loki’s sweaty neck.  
Loki lightly ran his fingertips down Thor’s broad back and smiled at the shivers he produced. He molded into Thor and sighed with contentment.  
“You’re a pretty good dancer.”  
“Maybe I’ll join you up there on day.”  
“We’ll get arrested.”  
“But what a good show.”  
“Ehehehehehe. So, Thor, you love all of me?”  
“Every spectacular piece of you.”  
“Not just my body?”  
“I love all of you my tiny Loki. Even the pain in my ass parts.”  
“Ah, but that part, maybe, you love the most?”  
“I am pretty fond of that part.”  
“I love you too Thor. But I do need you to get up. I fear the chair is going to collapse and my legs are going numb.”  
Thor chuckled and sucked a large possessive mark on Loki’s alabaster neck. He carefully stood, feeling Loki’s spent cock slide free and release its bounty to trail down Thor’s hairy thigh. He smiled down at his smirking lover and quickly scooped him up into his arms. He held Loki tightly against his chest and smiled brightly. Now that the urgency was over he could take his time. And truly give Loki the attention he deserved.  
As he slowly made his way across the messy room he kissed the top of Loki’s head. His long limbed lover had curled himself into Thor’s embrace. His arms were wrapped around Thor’s neck and his face was firmly buried beneath Thor’s beard. His booted legs swayed almost bonelessly as he was carried towards the small bed. As much as Loki had enjoyed the spectacle of being tossed over Thor’s shoulder earlier he preferred to be snuggled close against Thor’s heart.  
“Love only me, my delicate rose?”  
“Always my caveman. You take up too much room in my life to even consider another.”  
“I am sorry I was late dearest. I’ll make it a point to tell you the next time I must be late. I hated to miss your dancing Loki, I love watching every motion of your body. So pure yet so sinful.”  
“I enjoy dancing for you Thor. I pout when you miss it.”  
“No longer cross with me?”  
“Set me down my thoughtful brute. I’ll dance for you right now. A special dance, reserved for the one my heart loves.”  
“I love you my Loki.”  
“And I love only you my Thor.”


End file.
